A Special Day!
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Mama tell us a story! Yes mother, just one please? The children pleded. Hancock just gave them a warm loving smile in response and said, once upon a time, there was a sleepy little village... Or the Pirate Empress tells her kids a tail about a certain boy and a certain pirate! Hancock x Luffy.


A/N: Hi all! Actually, I had this idea for a while now but the words just didn't want to be written! Finally after making my poor brain hurt, I pulled it off! :-) By the way, I dedicate this story to Accasia Li. Hope you like it and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

#LuHan#

"In the weakest of all seas, the east blue, there was a quaint little village with windmills as their pride. The small town is located on the other side of the main island and between them was a mountain. It was a sleepy little village and nothing much happened there. Its residents were mostly farmers and fisher men. In short, everything was ordinary and the only entertainment of the said town was a simple bar."

"This is boring! Mama, i want meat!"

"I have to agree, this is rather boring."

"Well, in a little while it won't be. So how about both of you listen and I'll continue."

"Skip the boring parts! Fights, i want fights!"

"No! Mama, just continue and ignore Lucy."

"Hey! Mama, Ace is being mean!"

Their mother just laughs and continued her story. "In the said village, there lived a little boy with dreams that's as big as the whole world! He is an energetic young fellow, always bouncing around and he is never seen without a sunny smile on his young innocent hansom face. The little boy is kind, caring, has a heart of gold and is very friendly. Because of this, he is loved by many." She sighed dreamily at this, as if lost in her small world for a moment.

"Yeah, so?" The little girl asks impatiently.

"Get on with it mama! Or Lucy will interrupt again." Her brother snapped.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will NOT!"

"Will TOO!"

"Enough!"

"Yes mama..." The kids said in unison.

She just sighed and continued from where she left off. Which is not much, considering the many but ins that her children are making. "One day, the sleepy little village was visited by pirates! Instead of being scared by this, the amazing, kindhearted, cute little boy got excited and went to see them. When he got in the docks, he greeted them merrily and demanded stories of their adventures. The red haired captain was enthralled by the kid; naturally! He can't help but admire his happy attitude and sunshine smiles. The two quickly became good friends and the kid got close with the rest of the pirate crew as well. From then on, they told him tails of dangerous adventures, wondrous places and the different people that they met on their many voyages. Every time that the pirate captain told the young boy his stories, the normally energetic kid just sat still. He listens to him with rapped attention every time and the amazingly bright kid hung on to the pirate captain's every word with sparkles in his big captivating round eyes. The man encourage by this, stayed longer and longer in the village just to tell the boy more stories of fun and freedom. Not knowing what he will unleash in the world in just a couple of years."

"Oomph." A sudden jerk caused Lucy to topple over. They are in their mother's ship, the ship of the all-female pirate crew of the Kuja Pirates.

"Are you okay Lucy?" The older child Ace asked after helping his sister. He is a kid with blue eyes, short silky black hair, porcelain white skin and he is rather tall for his age.

"Uh-huh, thanks Ace! You're the best big brother ever!" She smiled at her brother. After this, she turned her attention to their mother. "What happened mama? Are they gonna fight soon? I wanna know!" The girl jumped up and down excitedly. The younger child however, got most of their father's features. She is a small girl with a lanky built. Lucy has long messy black hair, tanned skin, big brown eyes and a bright smile is always present on her childish face. This makes her look younger than her true age.

Ace, still flustered by his sister's earlier comment, joined her sister's efforts. "Yes mama, please tell us what happened next. I already have a guess on whose story it is anyway." He said with crossed arms, a knowing smirk playing on his rosy lips.

"Reeeeeally? Tell me! Tell me!" Lucy tagged on his arm, excitement shimmering in her brown orbs.

"How about I'll continue the story so you can find out for yourself sweetheart?" Hancock said to placate her daughter.

"Okay mama." Lucy agreed easily.

"Thanks mama." Ace mouthed relieved.

Hancock just giggled and seeing her daughter's eagerness, she decided to continue. "Take me to sea with you! My belov... Err... The innocent young boy said to the red haired captain one day."

"So? Did he say yes? Did he? Did he? Did he?"

"Let her finish!" Ace snapped while giving his sister a cold glare.

"But..." She wined.

"No buts!" He said looking down on her so much he's looking up. Really just like their mother.

"Meanie." She pouted.

Before it got out of hand, Hancock quickly caught their attention by steering them to the story. "You're too young! The pirate captain exclaimed. Wait at least ten years and I'll consider taking you with me." She then imagined the young face of her love. These thoughts however caused her cheeks to heat up.

"Whaaaaat?!" Before Lucy could say more, Ace covered her mouth with his hand. Hancock with this distraction quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts and she took this as her cue to continue.

"Of course the little boy didn't take this laying down! He kept pestering the captain to take him with them. He tried a lot of things, from washing the dishes, cleaning, fishing and swimming. But unfortunately for him, things didn't go as he planned. From the very start, I guess i should have told you that this young kid is not the brightest crayon in the box. And so, he always found a way to mess things up and it instantly became a source of entertainment for the worthless men... I mean pirates."

Lucy's eyes widen suddenly and she pulled in the puppy dog eyes on Ace to let her go. Seeing this and not looking away in time, Ace let go, thinking what silly, nonsensical question will his sister ask now.

"Huh? How di-." Ace's worries are for not because little Lucy didn't even finish what she's about to say. She just slackens and promptly fell asleep in the middle of her sentence. This is another trait that she got from her father and great grandfather.

Ace just sighed at this, this has happened many, many times he's used to it. She's too much of their father sometimes, it's downright scary! The older child just comforted himself with the thought that at least, they avoided another one of his little sister's stupid questions. He doesn't think that he can deal with one of those right now, he just hopes that his luck wouldn't ran out on him.

Their mother laughs good naturedly at this and patiently took her daughter from her son to let her sleep comfortably. As soon as she put her to a bed however, she snorted awake and jumped up as if nothing happened.

"Huh? What happened mama?" She asked her mother while blinking owlishly.

Hancock just gave her a loving smile and answered. "You fell sleep sweetheart."

Lucy hit a fist on her palm. "Hmmm, it's a mystery!" She said proud of her way of thinking.

"Mother, what happened next?" Ace said resignedly and ignoring his sister in the process.

"The brave noble kid got fed-up with the relentless teasing of the red haired brute. Uhh... Captain. So he of course decided to prove to them that he is not a foolish child who play games but a man true to his word! One day, he made his way on the ship's figurehead and declared, I'm serious this time! The insolent, irresponsible, reckless pirates thought that this is another silly stunt by the sweet and fearless boy so they egged him on. Among them was the drunkard captain who had the nerve to roll his eyes and say, really? Show us what you got Anchor! The kid took this as a challenge so he pulled out a knife from nowhere and stab himself just below his left eye." She bristled at this part of her recollection. This might be her darling's way to prove himself but it doesn't mean that she like it! If anything else, Hancock holds Red-hair for being irresponsible! How dare he get her Luffy to hurt himself?!

"What an idiot!"

"Soooooo cool!"

"The useless pirates freak out on an instant and the red haired captain immediately rushed at the poor boy's side worriedly. After getting him treated, the red haired man scolded him. Don't do something stupid like that! And the young lad said. I'm not afraid of pain; take me to sea with you!"

"Amaaazing!" Lucy said with stars in her eyes.

"I guess that's cool." Ace commented barely suppressing his awe.

"While the pirates are having their usual party at the village's bar, bandits came. Their leader, an ugly looking cretin of a man demanded sake. When the barkeep told them there was no more, the pig got outraged! Good thing the captain decided to get himself useful and took over. He offered them an unopened bottle of sake. We haven't touched this one; you can have it if you want. He told them kindly. Instead of taking the red haired man's offer, the filthy insect smash the bottle and it spilled sake all over the place and it got the captain drench on the process."

"Ehh mama, I thought he's a pig but now it's a dirty insect? I don't understand." Lucy said with a confused frown.

"Mama is just angry at the guys that hurt the boy in the story Lucy; it is a figure of speech." Ace tried to explain.

"Huh? What's that, can I eat it?"

"No!"

Hancock stepped in to break her children's fight so she said. "They are the bad people in the story sweetheart." She simplified for her daughter and she hopes this explanation will be enough for her little girl so that her son may put his temper in check once more. Her spoken words had their desired effect for the siblings stop squabbling and gave their full attention on the story.

"Jerks!"

"They're done for."

"Now the Flore is all wet. The captain said and he started to clean up the mess that the savage bandits made."

"Ehh?!" The siblings both exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, he cleaned up." Hancock confirmed. "After that, the buffoons, AKA bandits spilled more sake then they left the bar, chuckling to themselves and they had the gall to say that the pirates were coward!" She scoffed at this but continued her story. "When the worms... Um, bandits got out, the pirates just laugh. They laughed at their captain's state and the captain just laughed along with them."

"Are they stupid? Why are they laughing?!"

"Yes, i agree. Have they no respect for their captain?"

"Well, there was a certain someone who thought the same way. The young boy shouted at them, fists clenched and veins on his forehead throbbing. Why are you laughing?! You should have fight back! It doesn't matter how many of them there are! You're not a man! He screamed for all to hear. Then, the kid marched out of the bar angrily."

"Hmmm, he is right. The captain shouldn't have let them do that. He should have fought back; he is a captain for goodness sake!" Ace ranted and Lucy just nodded along with her big brother while picking her nose.

"Dear, would you like me to get on with the story?" Hancock asked her son sweetly. Interruptions from Lucy are expected. But interruptions from Ace are not! If Hancock didn't stop this now, they could go on up until later! She doesn't have time for that however; she can already feel their presence. And it means that she should finish the story before the inevitable chaos occurs. Although this story had been told to her a long time ago, she still feels justified anger for those insignificant commoners who dared to not just threaten but hurt her beloved with their dirty, good for nothing hands! If she didn't know that those lowlifes ultimately got what they deserve, she would have hunted them down and she will make them regret the day that they harm a hair on her husband's precious head!

"Ace, mama's scary." Lucy whispered after scooting over to her big brother's side.

Ace also noticed the murderous aura that their mother's emitting and he gulped. "Y-Yes mama, do please continue." He said, trying to calm down.

"On this time, the pirates left for a short voyage and the darling little boy was left alone with the nice barmaid for company. While the two of them are in the said bar, the bandit oafs from last time came back. The arrogant leader barked for the barkeep to serve them, which she instantly obeyed. Unfortunately, this left the dear lad with the foul bandits and he heard them bad mouthing his pirate friends. The fiery kid will have none of this however, so when he heard the ugly monkey called the pirates cowards and weak, he took action! He jumped and demanded that they should take back what they said! The Neanderthals just laugh at this and they mocked him once more, continuing their verbal assault. The fierce kid released insults of his own to the brainless buffoons and it pissed them off so they decided to hurt him!" Hancock's dark aura now returned and her children made a good distance away from her but not so much so they could still hear her tell the story. The siblings are giving her wary glances but the two of them are still listening intently. "The sweet barmaid tried to help but she got a backhanded hit for her efforts. Such animalistic behavior! The boy cried out, hitting the leader that hurt his friend but this proved to be futile for they were still able to drag him away. He fought valiantly, kicking and struggling against his captors. When the leader of the nasty bandits had enough and was about to kill him, the pirates came!"

"Yay, a fight! A fight!" Lucy cheered.

"Finally, they're going to get what they deserve." Ace said running his fingers tensely through his hair.

"The pirates fought them with relative ease, not even breaking a sweat. But there was something that they didn't for saw coming, the leader threw a smoke bomb and kidnapped the little boy! Red-hair's crew immediately split-up to find them but it was the captain who got there first. When he got there, he saw that the bandit had just got eaten by the sea king and it was going for the young boy next. So the captain threw all coherent thoughts into the wind and dove to save the kid." Hancock stopped the story, for she felt a familiar presence headed their way fast.

"Mama?" Lucy asks her with those big innocent brown eyes.

 _'His eyes.' She thought._

"Is there something the matter mama?" Ace asked her this time, a little wary. He then pulled his little sister behind him protectively.

She can't help but to smile at this display, her children have the close bond that her husband had with his brothers. Hancock using her haki sensed someone fast approaching and the said person is coming for them. She let-out a sweet smile and welcomed the newcomer with pure delight and profound love.

*Crash*

"Welcome darling." The woman greeted the newcomer.

After recovering from the crash and getting off the nonexistent dust from himself, the man let-out a bright, "Shishishishi! I'm back!" Then, when the dust cleared, a smiling Luffy is to be seen.

"Papa!" Lucy shouted with glee and threw herself to her father's waiting rubbery arms.

"Papa." Ace just smiled and came after his sister with a much more sedated phase.

Luffy gave them one of his huge grins and he placed his youngest on his broad shoulders. He then took his first born in his arms and span merrily. Hearing his children's squeal of delight and seeing his wife's soft smile and loving gaiz makes this trip worthwhile.

"Now now children, kindly get off of your father. And darling, do let them down." Hancock said after some time. A fond smile is still perched on her delicate face and her sapphire eyes are twinkling with amusement.

"Okay." The three said in unison and their father let them down. Then, he made his way to Hancock and he instantly scooped her in his strong arms, giving her a long kiss after spinning her a few times.

Hancock giggled when her husband put her down. After managing to control herself, she asked. "I thought you are going to wait for us there darling?"

"I missed you sooooo much so i didn't wait!" Luffy answer and smiled.

"Yay, yay! Papa's here! Do you have meat?" Lucy asked with bright eyes.

"Of course sweetheart!" He replied with a little laugh.

"So papa, where are we headed?" Ace asked him this time. "Mama won't tell us anything!"

Luffy shared a quick look with Hancock and a playful smile tagged on his lips. He then lean down and whispered. "It's a mystery." He told him." Ace just pouted at this.

Their parents laughed on his reaction so Hancock said. "Don't worry dear, we are almost there."

"Papa, I'm bored!" Lucy wined and she tagged on Luffy's sleeves trying to get his attention.

"Okay, okay. So what are yah doing before I got here?" Luffy asked as he sat down.

"Mama was telling us a story!" She said to him excitedly.

"Oh, what story?" He asked curiously.

"The sea king was about to eat the little boy and the pirate captain dove in to save him!" She told him animatedly, complete with wild gestures and swooping sounds for the effect.

"Oh really?" He said and cast a quick glance on Hancock. She just gave him a soft smile that he couldn't help but to return.

"Uh-huh." Lucy nodded vigorously.

"What happened next mama?" Ace asked sitting down as well.

"I think your father could tell you the story better than me." Their mother said and winked. The children looked at Luffy with stars in their eyes.

Luffy just laugh and said. "Okay!" He then opened his arms as an invitation for his family which they graciously took. Lucy dove into his lap and Hancock snuggled to his side with Ace on her lap. "The red haired captain saved the little boy."

"Woohoo!"

"Of course he did."

"Children, don't interrupt your father."

"Shishishishi!"

"Yes mama."

"But, the pirate captain lost his arm." Luffy stopped to look at the kids' reaction. Ace's eyes are wide with shock and Lucy started to cry so he immediately rub circles on her back to calm her down.

"Come now sweetheart, stop crying." Hancock then switches Ace with Lucy so she can soothe her daughter. She rock her in her arms and Lucy gripped her mother's dress tightly.

Luffy then secure Ace on his lap and decided to continue the story in the hopes of cheering up his children. "But you know what the captain said?"

Ace looked up and Lucy sniffled. "W-What?" She asked with big watery eyes.

Luffy's trademark grin spread across his face. "He told him it's just an arm, I'm just glad you're safe."

Ace's horrified expression morph into shock, then it melted into a soft smile so much like his mother's. Lucy on the other hand, stopped her tears and now she is smiling happily. She got her father's ability it seems.

"He's so cool!" Both of them said.

"That he is." Their mother agreed.

"Shishishi, i know!"

"Then? What happened next?" Ace asked eagerly, curiosity is clearly showing on his features.

"Yeah, tell us! Tell us!" Lucy vibrated in excitement while sitting on her mother's lap.

"Settle down children." Hancock giggled, running her fingers on her daughter's hair and she lean her head on her husband's shoulder.

"The red haired captain finally left the sleepy little village." After seeing the downcast expression of the kids, Luffy went on. "But before he left, the little boy promised him something. He promised him that he will find a better crew than his. That he'll find the greatest treasure in the whole world, the One Piece! I will be the king of the pirates! The boy said with heavy conviction in his voice. The pirate captain was taken aback by the big declaration in front of him so he quickly made a decision right then and there. He gave his treasured hat to the young man. The red haired captain and the kid made a vow that day. The kid will return his precious straw hat to him when he becomes a great pirate!" Luffy finished with a wistful expression on his face.

"That's it? But I wanna know what happened to the little boy?! Where is he? What is he doing now? Did he fulfill their promise?" His daughter fired question after question.

Luffy chuckled at this and indulge his little girl. "His grandfather took him to the mountain and that's where he met his brothers. The boy trained there to get stronger and after ten years, he set sail. He found the world's greatest swordsman, the navigator who made a map of the whole world, a brave man of the sea, a chef who found the All Blue, a doctor who found the cure for all diseases, a historian who discovered the truth behind the void century, the shipwright that built a ship that traveled around the world, a musician that fulfilled his promise to a friend and a fishman that brought peace between the fishmen and the humans. As what he's doing now, hmmm... He is telling his children a story with the most beautiful, wonderful and the most amazing wife ever!" He finished, kissing the top of Hancock's head.

"The boy was you papa?" Lucy asks with a tilt of her head.

"He's the Pirate King remember?" His big brother said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Lucy laughed.

"So in the story you mean Shanks? Red haired Shanks the Yonko? Ace asked this time.

"Yup." He replied smiling.

"We're here Snake Princess." Marguerite called from the door.

"Yes thank you." The Pirate Empress replied.

"Where are we mama?" Lucy asked again.

"Yeah, where exactly is here?" Ace directed his question to their father this time.

Luffy grabbed Ace and he put his son on his shoulders. He then helped Hancock to stand, little Lucy in her arms. Luffy held his wife's hand and he replied. "We're going to visit Shanks! Shishishi."

#LuHan#

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please?


End file.
